My Stepbrother
by ginrii13
Summary: Ketika Hinata yang menginginkan perhatian dari kakak tirinya. dan Ketika Ushijima yang mempunyai perasaan terlarang pada adik tirinya. Cinta atau nafsu? [BL STORY 18]
1. chapter 1

**Pairing: Ushina (Ushijima Hinata)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Smut, Incest.**

 **"Semua Karakter Haikyuu! dalam cerita ini milik Hiarichi sensei semua, dan cerita buatan ini milik saya. ORIGINAL!!"**

 **!!WARNING: TYPO, BL, HARDCORE!!**

 **- DIMOHON UNTUK YANG ANAK DI BAWAH 18TAHUN, DILARANG KERAS MEMBACA CERITA INI! JIKA TETAP INGIN MEMBACANYA, DOSA MENJADI TANGGUNGAN ANDA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-This feeling, so weird-

Aku dan kakakku mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat, berbeda dengan saudara lain yang ada di luar sana yang sering bertengkar. Setiap kali kami bertengkar, kakakku selalu meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya. Pertengkaran kami tidak sampai 1hari maupun 1jam. Hanya butuh 5menit saja kami baikan lagi.

Terkadang, aku bingung dengan teman ku yang memiliki saudara. Mereka selalu bertengkar hingga seminggu, bahkan ada yang selalu bertengkar setiap saat. Apakah dengan bertengkar selama itu normal?

Maksudku, mereka saudara kan? Kenapa mereka harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu dan berhari-hari untuk bertengkar? Apakah tidak ada penyesalan di hati mereka?

Saat itu juga, aku menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada kakakku. "Tergantung dari cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Jika yang satu egois dan yang satu masa bodoh. Masalah mereka tidak akan kelar."

Aku manggut-manggut saat kakakku menjelaskan jawabannya. Jadi seperti itu. Lalu aku bertanya lagi. "Apa mereka tidak ada rasa penyesalan?" Tangan besar itu langsung mengelus-elus kepala ku dengan lembut. "Jika mereka bergantung dengan emosi dan dendam. Tidak akan ada rasa penyesalan."

Hoo..

Seperti itu, aku sekarang tau semua jawabannya. Tapi, aku bersyukur tidak seperti mereka yang bertengkar dengan saudaranya selama seminggu maupun setiap saat.

-Morning-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah pagi, saat aku bangun. Aku selalu mendapatkan kakakku tertidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan buku yang tebal di atas meja beserta laptop yang mati itu. Apakah pekerjaannya selalu berat setiap hari? Sibuk? Wajahnya terlihat letih, apakah kakak lelah? Jam berapa dia tidur semalam?

Meskipun aku sudah kuliah semester ke 2, di benakku tetap saja masih ada pertanyaan. Seperti anak kecil yang bertanya kepada orang dewasa, keingin tahu yang menjadi obsesi. Begitulah diriku, tapi bukan berarti aku anak kecil!

Saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggunya tidur. Aku punya kelas pagi, jadi aku akan bersiap-siap.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4sore, hari ini aku lambat pulang di karenakan ada jadwal tambahan dari kelas seni. Sedikit melelahkan, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement ku. Aku tau kakak selalu pulang malam, makanya aku membuat kunci duplikatnya. Aku mengambil kunci di saku jaket ku dan memasukkannya di lobang kunci itu kemudian memutarnya sehingga terdengar bunyi **KLIK** , dan saat itu pun aku membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang tengah dan membaringkan diri ku di sofa, melelahkan! Aku harap, aku bisa secepatnya wisuda dan tidak akan pernah terbebani oleh pelajaran ini semua.

Mata ku langsung menangkap secarik kertas di dekat Vas meja ini. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya, disitu tertulis:

 **To: Hinata**

 **From: kakak.**

 **Hinata, aku akan pulang malam lagi hari ini. Silakan makan duluan dan tidak perlu menunggu ku. Salam hangat dari kakakmu. Ushijima.**

Saat membaca kertas itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa kosong. Tidak adanya kakak di sini membuatku sedikit kesepian. Yah.. Meskipun dia pulang malam hanya 1minggu saja.

Kami berbicara saja bisa dihitung jari. Selama seminggu kami berbicara hanya 1x. Dan itu hanya saat dia libur saja, tapi meskipun dia libur, tetap saja dia sibuk.

Aku kesepian.

3bulan yang lalu, kakakku tidak pernah sesibuk saat ini. Kami masih ada komunikasi yang baik bahkan tertawa bersama.

Aku rindu kakakku.

Yang dulu..

Yang selalu memerhatikan ku..

Memperlakukan ku dengan manja..

Aku rindu..

Berbicara dengan mu, kakak..

Secarik kertas tidak membuat ku tenang..

Aku..

Kesepian..

Sore itu, aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku kesepian, selama seminggu aku merasa kakak tidak ada di sini, tidak ada kesempatan bertemu dengan kakak. Meskipun setiap pagi, aku hanya selalu memandangi wajah tidurnya.

-Morning-

Kelas pagi lagi, aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke ruang tengah, dimana lagi-lagi kakak tertidur lelap di sofa sana. jika aku membangunkan tidurnya, bisa kupastikan dia akan marah.

apa hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya, kesepianku jadi hilang?

tidak, tidak.

justru, aku merasa bersalah pada diriku. tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memandangi wajahnya saja kan? bagaimana dengan menyentuhnya? apa aku akan menyentuh bagian wajahnya? tapi jika dia bangun bagaimana? aku akan jadi pengganggu.

baiklah, sekali saja.

dengan perlahan, aku menyentuh pipi kakakku dengan ujung jari ku. suhu badannya normal seperti diriku. karena kakak tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat ku sentuh dengan ujung jari, aku mulai menyentuh dengan satu tanganku.

aku menyentuhnya..

kakak..

 _ba-dumb! ba-dumb! ba-dumb!_

segera kutarik tangan ku dari pipi kakakku, jantung ku berirama lagi. setiap kali menyentuh kakak, aku merasa aneh.

gusar, senang, canggung.

perasaan apa ini? aku bahkan merasakan panas dari wajah ku dan sekujur tubuhku berkeringat.

ahh!! tidak, tidak!! aku akan mandi dan pergi ke kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

untungnya hari ini aku tidak ada kelas tambahan di kampus, jadi aku bisa pulang pas jam makan siang. aku segera membereskan peralatan lukis ku dan memasukkannya sekaligus di tas, tidak lupa dengan beberapa kertas dan bahan lainnya yang aku pegang dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hinata"

aku langsung menyahut dan melihat siapa yang memanggil ku. Dia menghampiri ku dengan menatapku tajam. "apa kau langsung pulang?" tanyanya, "iya, aku ingin istirahat."

"ha? kenapa? apa kau sakit?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin badan ku istirahat total hari ini."

"apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"sudah kukatakan padamu tadi, aku tidak sakit! ke-kenapa kau begitu khawatir padaku!"

"aku tidak khawatir padamu, boke! aku hanya bertanya!"

dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Pria ini sekaligus sering membuatku berkelahi dengannya ini bernama Kageyama. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu membuatku ingin mencekiknya. sekali saja.

"kau, pulang naik apa?"

bukan kah pertanyaannya terlihat seperti orang yang khawatir? jika aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, maka kami akan berdebat lagi.

"sepeda"

"mau pulang bersama?"

aku langsung menyipitkan mataku dan menatapnya. "kau khawatir pada ku?" tanya ku sekali lagi, dan sontak aku langsung di jitak olehnya. "aku hanya menawarkan pada mu boke!"

orang ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal. "mau atau tidak?" tanya kageyama lagi, "tidak mau, aku mau pulang sendiri! terima kasih tawarannya!"

Kageyama menghela nafas, "aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang di luar, tapi kau mau pulang dan menolak tawaran mengantar ku. jadi apa boleh buat."

Kageyama langsung menepuk kepala ku, "aku hanya bisa memberikan mu ini saja. habiskan dan jangan buang."

Kageyama pergi, aku menatap minuman yogurt yang selalu dia minum itu. dia memberikan ku. dia khawatir padaku. hah!? DIA KHAWATIR PADA KU!?

jadi dia menganggap remeh diri ku? apa dia pikir aku akan pingsan di jalan karena tidak makan, jadinya dia memberikan ku minuman yogurt ini?

Bakayama! dia menganggap ku seperti anak kecil.. ARGGHH!!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!"

aku menyahut dan menatapnya, ternyata itu tetangga sebelah apartement ku. "ah.. suga-san, apa kabar." Suga menghampiri ku dan menatapku yang baru sampai.

bisa dilihat, Suga baru saja habis belanja. "aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula kita kan bertetangga." aku mengangguk, "kenapa hari ini kamu cepat sekali pulang?"

"aku tidak punya jam tambahan hari ini! kesempatan juga untuk istirahat." Suga tersenyum. "Hinata, sudah besar rupanya. meskipun secara fisik masih terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Suga pun mengatakan hal itu padaku! apa mulai sekarang aku harus mengutuk badan ku yang mengecil terus ini? seseorang tolong aku..

"ma-maaf jika badan ku seperti anak kecil" Suga langsung tertawa saat mendengar kalimatku. "jangan di bawa serius, aku hanya bercanda."

biarpun bercanda, tetap saja itu kenyataan.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang kamu harus hati-hati di sekitar sini."

eh? hati-hati?

"aku mendengar gosip, di sekitar sini ada penjahat yang seenaknya masuk di apartement."

"Pe-penjahat!?"

"hm! bahkan siang bolong pun mereka ada, biasanya mereka menyamar sebagai tukang antar dan lainnya."

"a-apa yang mereka lakukan masuk apartement?"

"yang aku dengar, mereka seorang penjahat sadis! mereka akan membunuh sang korban dan menjual organ tubuhnya!"

seketika bulu kudukku naik, cerita Suga membuat ku takut. kalau seperti itu bukan lagi penjahat, tapi pembunuhan!

"Jadi, hinata harus jaga diri.. Ushijima juga sering pulang malam kan akhir-akhir ini? Bisa gawat jika adiknya jadi korban penjahat."

"Su-suga san kenapa bilang begitu!"

"Hahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda,"

Suga pun pergi, saat pergi dia mengelus kepala ku dengan lembut. "Aku menganggap hinata sebagai adikku disini. Jadi kakak mu bukan hanya ushijima saja, tapi aku juga. Ya?"

Mendengar argumentasi Suga seketika membuat ku senang. "Iya!" Suga menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Aku bahagia, bukan berarti aku hanya bahagia saat Suga menjadi kakakku, tapi Kak ushijima juga membuat ku bahagia.

aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartement ku. segera aku mencari kuncinya agar aku bisa masuk, saat sudah mendapatkannya aku memasukkan kuncinya ke lobang kunci dan memutar kenop pintunya. Tetap saja terkunci. Apa aku salah memutar?

Aku memutar balik lagi, tapi tetap sama pintunya tidak mau terbuka.

Aku salah bawa kunci kah?

Tapi aku perhatikan baik-baik, kuncinya tetap sama seperti kemarin, itu berarti aku tidak salah membawa kunci.

Tapi kenapa.

Aku mencoba memasukkan kunci itu lagi dan membuka pintunya. Tetap saja terkunci. Apakah ada orang di dalam? Di saat genting seperti ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm... Hinata, apa kamu yakin ini kunci apartement mu?"

Aku mengangguk, Tanaka sekali lagi memasukkan kunci itu. Aku memanggil Tanaka karena aku melihatnya baru pulang dari kuliah, mungkin. Karena belum sempat masuk ke apartementnya jadi aku minta tolong kepada Tanaka sekalian dulu.

"Mungkin pintunya yang macet, mau aku bantu dobrak sekalian pintunya?"

Segera ku beri isyarat JANGAN ke tanaka, apapun yang Tanaka ucapkan selalu ia lakukan tanpa berpikir panjang. "Kenapa tidak kamu telepon kakak mu itu?"

Telepon kakak ya..

"Di-dia sedang sibuk kerjada tanaka-san.."

Tanaka langsung menghentakkan kakinya yang membuatku kaget. "Apa kamu mau menunggunya sampai pulang?" segera kugelengkan kepalaku. "Telepon dia! Sesibuk apapun kakakmu dia pasti akan menjawab panggilan dari adiknya!" kata Tanaka sambil memberikan ku jempolan tangan.

Apakah begitu? Bagaimana jika aku menganggu? Kak Ushijima sangat sibuk. Dan aku tidak enak menelponnya hanya karena aku tidak bisa masuk ke kamar apartement. Telepon.. Atau.. Tidak..

"Cepat lakukan hinata. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menendang pintu ini dengan kekuatanku!"

Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya!

Aku mencari nomor kak ushijima dan menekan simbol gagang telepon bewarna hijau itu, kemudian menempatkan ponselku di telinga ku.

Aku harap, aku tidak menganggunya.

 _Tiiitt_

Dia sibuk? Aku yakin begitu.

 _Tiittt_

Yatuhan apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku harus menelpon kakakku saat sibuk? Astaga, ini salah. Sangat salah!

Aku harus menutup panggilanny–

 ** _["Hinata, ada apa?"]_**

 _Ba-dumb!_

Suara kakak, aku langsung menatap Tanaka dan Tanaka mengisyaratkan ku untuk melanjutkan bicara ku.

"Ka-kakak!"

 ** _["Iya?"]_**

 _Ba-dumb!_

suara kakak sangat dalam, "Be-begini, apa aku mengganggu kakak bekerja? Soalnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menelpon kakak di siang bolong begini."

 ** _["Tidak. Hinata tidak mengganggu, bukan juga pengganggu. Aku senang hinata mau menelponku."]_**

 _Ba-dumb!_

"Ka-kakak! Emm.. Itu.. Be-begini.. A-aku tidak bisa masuk di kamar apartement! Aku sudah membukanya dengan kunci, tapi pintunya tetap terkunci! Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

"Oi, hinata. Tenanglah.." ucap Tanaka yang melihat ku begitu panik.

[ ** _"Tenang hinata, jangan panik. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Coba Hinata perhatikan sisi pintu itu. Apa ada sesuatu?"]_**

Aku memerhatikan sisi pintu tersebut, meskipun yang kulihat hanya sebuah pengganjal yang di gembok.

Eh?

Pejanggal?

Di gembok?

Disitu ada pejanggal?

Dan ada gemboknya?

Pejanggal yang di gembok?

Itu beneran di gembok kan?

"Uwaaaa!!! Disitu!!" teriakku, "apa yang disitu!?" tanya Tanaka, dengan cepat aku menunjuk pejanggal yang di gembok itu, tentu saja Tanaka kaget setengah mati.

 ** _["Aku yakin hinata pasti terkejut"]_**

"Tentu saja aku terkejut! Sejak kapan pejanggal itu di gembok?"

[ ** _"Aku yang membeli gembok dan memasangnya, akhir-akhir ini ada banyak penjahat. Jadi aku membeli gembok agar kamar apartement kita tidak di bobol"_** ]

Kakak hebat! Itulah kenapa aku begitu mengagumi mu kak!

 ** _["Nah, kalau begitu hinata ambil kunci gembok itu di pot samping pintu."]_**

Aku bergerak mengikuti instruksi kak ushijima. Dan aku mendapatkan kunci itu. Entah mengapa aku begitu senang mendapatkan kunci ini. Aku sangat senang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya kakak!"

 ** _["Hinata.."]_**

"Ya kakak?"

[ ** _"Apa kamu sudah makan siang?"_** ]

 _Ba-dumb!_

 ** _["Jika Hinata belum makan siang, aku bisa pesankan makanan. Bagaimana?"]_**

Sial!!

Aku terlalu mengharapkan yang lebih-lebih!

"Ti-tidak usah Aku bisa masak sendiri. I-iya kak. Aku akan tutup teleponnya"

Aku menatap layar ponsel ku itu, panggilan dari kakak langsung kumatikan.

Perasaan ini..

"Nee, Hinata. Pintunya sudah aku buka, apa kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Tanaka, saat itu aku langsung berterimakasih padanya dengan menundukkan badan ku padanya.

He Drunk~

 **Brakk!**

 **Dukk!**

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur ku akibat suara keras itu, ku lihat jam yang ada di ponsel ku [01:17] Tengah malam. Ahh.. Kakak pasti sudah pulang. Mungkin aku akan mengeceknya apakah dia tidur lagi di sofa atau di kamarnya.

Aku turun dari kasur ku dan menghampiri pintu kamar ku, aku sempat menjeda membuka pintu kamarku karena tiba-tiba saja aku menguap mengantuk. Tidak apa-apa kan aku melihat kakakku pulang kerja.

Ku putar kenop pintu kamar ku dan kubuka.

"Eee–"

Mulut ku langsung di bekap dengan tangan besar, dia membengkap mulutku dengan sangat kuat sehingga membuatku kehabisan nafas. Aku mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini pada ku.

Dan saat aku mendongak keatas, kakak ku. Yang membekap mulut ku saat ini kakak ku sendiri. "Jangan kaget," ucap kak Ushijima, aku mengangguk dan lalu kak ushijima melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut ku ini.

Tenaga kak Ushijima begitu besar, jika di bandingkan dengan ku. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Hinata." panggil kak Ushijima yang langsung aku menyahut dan menatapnya, badannya terlihat lemas. Mungkinkah efek lelah?

"Kakak, mau kuantar masuk kekamarmu?"

"Tidak perlu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada mu."

Tidak biasanya kak ushijima ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku. Tapi, bau kak ushijima lain dari yang lain. Ini bau alkohol kan!

Eehh.. Tu-tunggu! Kak ushijima! Se-sejak kapan dia minum-minum?! Eeeh.. se-sejak kapan!

kak ushijima langsung mendorong ku masuk kembali kekamarku, dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung dia masih memegang lenganku dengan kuat. untuk saat ini aku harus membaringkannya lebih dahulu.

oh tidak, apa yang pertama harus kulakukan? air? ember? obat? pikiranku mulai kacau!

aku akan mengambilkan kak ushijima air dahulu kemudian ember, jaga-jaga agar kak ushijima tidak muntah di sembarang tempat. "ka-kakak tidur saja dulu disini, akan kuambilkan segelas air dan ember." saat beranjak dari tempatku Kak ushijima menahan tanganku yang membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"ka–"

dengan keras tubuh ku di tarik kepelukannya. aku merasakan hawa tubuh kak ushijima yang sangat hangat bahkan besar. terakhir kali kapan ya aku di peluk sama kak ushijima seperti ini.

jika diingat sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah di peluk dengan kak ushijima. tidak pernah. sama sekali.

tentu saja tidak pernah, kami kan bukan saudara kandung.

"hinata." panggil kak ushijima, "y-ya.."

pelukan kak ushijima semakin erat, dengan memelukku seperti ini, detak jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafas kak ushijima yang menggelitik keningku. saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat baik-baik wajah kak ushijima, sebab suasananya sangat gelap.

benar-benar sangat gelap.

"hinata, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

 _ba-dumb_!

eh? apa? ini benar-benar kak ushijima kan yang bertanya.

"jawablah.." kata kak ushijima yang kemudian menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, telapak tangannya sangat dingin.

"apa kamu, mencintai kakak mu ini?"

 _ba-dumb!_

"ka..kak.."

entah dari mana asal cahaya ini, tapi berkat cahaya yang memantul tepat di wajah kak ushijima itu aku bisa melihat ekspresi kak ushjima yang sangat jarang bagiku untuk melihatnya.

setiap saat aku hanya selalu memandangi wajah tidurnya yang terlelap dan ekspresi datarnya yang seperti biasa. tapi kali ini. wajah yang membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan padaku, wajah serius yang entah mengapa itu sangat mempesona di mataku.

jantungku terus-terus berdetak, nafas ku kini tidak beraturan. aku gugup. jawaban apa yang akan ku berikan padanya.

"aku anggap itu sebagai Iya."

bibir milik kak ushijima bersentuhan dengan bibir milikku, aku merasakan sensasi basah yang berasal dari bibirku dan kemudian kak ushijima menggigit bibir bawahku yang membuatku mengeluarkan lenguhan.

kami. berciuman.

kak ushijima memperdalam ciumannya yang kini aku merasakan lidahnya menyentuh bibirku, aku tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya kulakukan jadi aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidah kak ushijima masuk kedalamnya dengan liar.

aneh.. sensasi ini sangat aneh, ba-bagaimana ini. pikiranku jadi kosong. bagaimana bisa kak ushijima melakukan kissing liar ini terhadapku? dimana dia belajar?

ciuman itu sangat lama yang kemudian beberapa menit kak ushijima berhenti sebentar dan menatapku. ini pertama kalinya buatku dan aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana melakukannya meskipun aku selalu berpikir untuk melakukannya.

aku mengatur nafasku dengan teratur, bahkan hal seperti ini pun membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak. aku menatap kak ushijima menjilat bagian sisi bibirnya yang basah akibat kami berciuman, kenapa kak ushijima tidak lelah seperti ku? dia malah terlihat ingin melanjutkannya.

tunggu dulu, melanjutkannya lagi!!

Kak ushijima membuka sedikit kancing bajunya dan menatapku bak kriminal, "apa yang ingin Hinata inginkan?"

belum sempat menjawab, kak ushijima mulai mendekap tubuhku. apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan?

"ka..kak.." panggil ku dengan nada lelah, ini jam tepat tengah malam. stok energiku sangat sedikit jika sudah jam begini.

"hm?" kak ushijima memperdekat jaraknya kearahku. dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh selangkanganku yang menegang itu. yang membuatku terkejut.

"nah.. katakan padaku hinata." aku merasakan bibir kak ushijima menempel di leherku, aku merasa geli belum lagi selangkanganku yang diraba itu. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang saat ini kurasakan. rasanya benar-benar aneh buatku. meskipun aneh aku ingin terus menerus di memonopoli seperti ini.

"ka..kak!" panggilku, tapi kak ushijima tidak mendengarkanku, aku merasakan tangan kak ushijima menggelitik dalam tubuhku. dia memainkan nippleku. entah kenapa perasaan ini. sensasi ini. sangat aneh buatku! tapi aku menikmatinya.

"nghhh.. haahh.. ka..kak.."

sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. apa yang kak ushijima lakukan kepadaku membuatku menikmatinya. "mhh.. haahh.. nhh.. kakak.."

kak ushijima langsung menaikkan bajuku dan menjilat bagian tubuhku, geli.. tapi sangat nikmat.

"ka..kak.."

berapa kalipun ku panggil namanya kak ushijima tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa mendengarku.

saat kak ushijima menjilat nippleku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal di bagian selangkanganku. seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari sana. ah tidak tidak..

kak ushijima menggigit nippleku dan itu langsung membuatku mengeluarkan cairan dari selangkanganku, kak ushijima yang menyadari hal itu langsung membuka celanaku.

tidak, tidak. ini memalukan!

dengan cepat ku tahan tangan kak ushijima agar tidak membuka celanaku. "ja..ngan.. kumohon kakak.." Kak ushijima terdiam, tapi tetap saja dia memaksa.

"Hinata, apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"eh?"

"aku mencintaimu."

mataku terbelalak saat kalimat itu langsung keluar dari mulut kak ushijima, kak ushijima mencintaiku. bukannya saat ini kak ushjima mabuk? semua yang dia katakan pasti hanya omong kosong belaka.

"aku tidak bohong, aku mencintai mu hinata."

apa kali ini kak ushijima bisa membaca pikiran ku?

saat mengatakan kalimat itu kak ushijima mencium kembali bibirku ganas.

jantungku masih tetap berdetak, kalimat yang kak ushijima lontarkan kepadaku masih saja bergeming di pikiranku. bahkan ciuman ini membuat jantungku menjadi jadi.

Tolong jangan hentikan ciuman ini.

 **jangan. hentikan.**

Hari sudah mulai pagi, matahari menyinari kamar Hinata. namun sang pemilik kamar tidak ada didalam kamar itu. yang ada hanya sang kakak yang tertidur lelap di kasur Hinata.

Ushijima, membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. dilihat dari kondisinya Ushijima sangat berantakan. rambut acak-acakkan dan kemeja yang terbuka membuat abs nya keliatan.

Ushijima bangun dan lalu duduk. menangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. dan mengingat kejadian semalam.

yang dia ingat, teman satu kantornya memaksanya minum sake. meskipun Ushijima sudah menolaknya dengan keras tapi tetap saja Dia di paksa minum. yang akhirnya dia meminum satu gelas namun sang teman kantor malah menyuruh ushijima tambah lagi. kira-kira seperti itu.

Ushijima memegang kepalanya yang pusing itu, bahkan dia bingung kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar adiknya.

semakin ushijima ingat membuat kepalanya pusing. bahkan rasanya sangat mual, Ushijima langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuju kekamar mandi.

Ushijima telah selesai mandi, Kepalanya masih saja sakit dan dia merasa pusing. jadi dia duduk sebentar di sofa untuk meredahkan kepalanya yang sakit itu.

ponselnya langsung berbunyi, Ushijima langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Siapa?"

 ** _["sigh.. ini aku, kuroo.. kau bahkan melupakan teman seperjuangan mu ini."]_**

"ohh.."

 ** _["jadi bagaimana kondisimu?"]_**

"aku masih merasa mual, kepala ku masih terasa sangat sakit."

 ** _["oya, oya. apa efek sake yang semalam masih terasa?"]_**

"hm.. masih. aku bahkan tidak ingat semua kejadian yang kualami semalam."

 ** _["oya..? jangan memaksakan diri. buat kepala mu itu jadi rileks. bisa kan?"]_**

"akan aku lakukan saranmu."

 ** _["Ahahaha! aku tidak menyarankannya, tapi jika kau berpikir seperti itu tidak apa-apa"]_**

"hm.."

 ** _["jadi, semalam kau tidur dimana? dan bangun dimana?"]_**

"kamar adikku."

[ ** _"eehh? benarkah? apa kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada adikmu?"]_**

"entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya."

 ** _["jika kau sudah mengingatnya, segera kabari aku."]_**

"apa sepenting itu?"

 ** _["tidak juga, aku hanya penasaran saja. lagi pula adik mu sangat manis bukan? dan lagi dia adik tiri mu."]_**

Ushijima mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroo padanya.

"hah??"

 ** _["yah.. seperti itulah, aku yakin semalam merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka bagi adik mu itu."]_**

Ushijima terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna kalimat Kuroo. namun tetap saja tidak bisa ia cerna baik-baik. "aku akan menutup teleponnya"

 ** _["oh.. baikla–"]_**

Ushijima langsung menutup panggilan dari Kuroo itu, padahal Kuroo belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya.

samar-samar dia mengingat wajah hinata yang meringis.

"apa yang semalam kulakukan?"

ushijima kali ini benar-benar bingung. kenapa Hinata bisa sampai meringis kesakitan di ingatannya. _apa dia melukai Hinata?_

lagi pula Hinata juga sudah tidak ada dirumah saat ushijima bangun tadi.

"hinata.."

"oi, hinata."

Kageyama menepuk pundak Hinata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Hinata langsung sadar dari lamuannya seketika. "apa? kau mau berkelahi?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang kesalnya. "aku tidak tau kenapa kau selalu memberikanku ekspresi seperti itu. menurutku sangat menyebalkan." ucap kageyama.

"justru kau yang sangat menyebalkan disini! itu seperti.. err.."

"pikirkan dulu kalimatmu itu baru bicara."

"bakayama! apa masalahmu."

"kau menyebalkan."

"sini, kemari kau. aku akan memukulmu."

tiba-tiba Meja di hentakan dengan keras membuat Kedua orang yang saling berdebat itu langsung terdiam.

"kalian berdua."

Hinata dan kageyama langsung menyahut secara bersamaan.

"apa ada masalah? silakan lanjutkan terus bicaranya. jika kalian ingin pelajaran tambahan lagi."

Keduanya tidak bicara, mereka berdua kali ini benar-benar terdiam dengan rasa ketakutan akan pelajaran tambahan dari dosen sejarah seninya ini. pelajaran tambahannya benar-benar tidak tau diri.

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di kantin tempat kuliahnya. dia sedang memakan meatbun dan matanya asik dengan ponsel yang dia mainkan. meskipun saat ini dia hanya memainkan game puzzle yang berjudul Tetris. sebenarnya Hinata tidak begitu menyukai memainkan Game ponsel tapi berkat kenalannya Kenma yang berada di fakultas Bhs.inggris itu, Hinata mulai tertarik sedikit tapi Dia hanya tertarik dengan Game tetris yang dikirimkan Kenma padanya.

kageyama langsung duduk di hadapan hinata dan memerhatikan si kecil yang lagi asik membolak balikkan balok yang ada di dalam layar ponsel itu.

"sejak kapan kau mulai main game?" tanya Kageyama.

"sejak tadi."

"tadi kapan?"

"tadi pa–"

ekspresi hinata langsung berubah menjadi kesal. "apa kau doyan duduk di hadapanku? dari tadi kau selalu saja duduk dihadapanku. kau mau berkelahi hah?"

"aku yang duduk tapi kau yang banyak omel."

"cih.."

"apa itu barusan? kau berdecih padaku?"

"kalau iya kenapa?"

"kau tidak akan kuampuni."

"lakukan saja sesuka m–"

Kageyama langsung memegang kepala Hinata, Hinata langsung menatapnya dan saat itu pula Kageyama langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata.

"Ahh! apa yang kau lakukan kageyama!" histeris Hinata. "aku dari dulu penasaran, ternyata rambut mu lembut tidak seperti yang terlihat."

pernyataan itu membuat Hinata langsung kesal "apa maksud mu tidak seperti terlihat? huh?!" Kageyama terdiam dan menatap Hinata. Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu merasa kesal.

"oi, kenapa?" tanya Hinata. namun Kageyama masih terdiam dan masih menatap Hinata. "tatapan macam itu? menyebalkan." gerutu Hinata.

"hey, hinata. apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Kageyama.

"aku tidak–"

"baiklah, sudah di tetapkan. aku akan menunggu mu sebentar di depan stasiun. jangan sampai membuat ku menunggu." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, kageyama pergi dengan tasnya. Hinata terdiam.

"bahkan aku belum selesai bicara!!"

 _Next?_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ He noticed me ~**

"oi, kenapa kau diam saja. makanan mu nanti jadi dingin." tegur Kageyama, Hinata masih saja berwajah masam. padahal niatnya tadi mau melarikan diri, tapi alhasil Kageyama menggembok ban sepeda Hinata di parkiran yang akhirnya Hinata harus datang.

"kalau begitu aku makan!" ucap Hinata yang langsung dia santap makanan yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan cepat. "pelan-pelan, nanti kau tersedak."

"uhuk! uhuk!" Hinata tersedak. Kageyama dengan panik langsung memberikan minuman ke Hinata. "aku kan sudah bilang pada mu bodoh! kau tidak mendengarkan ku!"

Hinata meneguk langsung minumannya dan menatap kesal kageyama. "dasar licik! kau menggembok sepedaku supaya aku datang, iyakan!?"

Kageyama menatap hinata. "dengan cara itu kau pasti akan datang." jelas Kageyama, "kemari kau, akan kupukul kau!" marah Hinata. "sebelum itu, habiskan dulu makanan mu."

Hinata kesal, sangat kesal. bahkan saat ini pun ingin sekali dia membunuh manusia yang berambut kelimis ini. tapi sayangnya jika dia membunuhnya sekarang siapa yang akan membayar makanan ini?

Segera Hinata menyantap makanannya, Kageyama memerhatikannya, cara Makan Hinata yang begitu tergesa-gesa bahkan ketika dia menyendoki makanannya kageyama bisa mendengar gerutu kesal dari Hinata. begitu sangat imut di mata kageyama, dan tanpa di sadar Kageyama tersenyum.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"aku senang melihat mu kesal."

"apa!? kau bodoh dari yang terbodoh!"

Kageyama langsung menghentakkan tangannya di meja dengan keras dan itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Kageyama memberikan tatapan tajam ke Hinata dan yang di tatap langsung bungkam ketakutan.

"a-a-a-apa..?"

"habiskan saja makananmu,"

Hinata mengangguk dan segera memakan makanannya. ' _mengerikan, kageyama mengerikan mirip mamalia. eh? bukannya memang mirip?_ ' Hinata langsung terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' _dia tertawa? apa dia baik-baik saja?_ '

"hinata?" Hinata langsung mendongak ke samping dimana seseorang memanggil namanya. saat itu pula Hinata langsung tersenyum. "suga-san!" Suga menghampiri Hinata "apa Hinata sedang makan siang? tidak biasanya.."

"y-ya.. iya.. sebenarnya temanku yang memaksa ku makan bersamanya jadi aku ikut saja. ahaha.." ucap Hinata

"ah.. suga-san, perkenalkan temanku namanya kageyama." lanjut Hinata Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan Suga pun meresponnya seperti itu "salam kenal Kageyama, aku Suga kakaknya hinata."

Kageyama hanya ber-ohh. ' _kakak? berapa banyak kakak dia punya?_ ' heran Kageyama. melihat Hinata berbincang-bincang dengan Suga, Kageyama tahu persis kalau mereka berdua sangat dekat. meskipun Hinata mungkin hanya memaksa?

Kageyama melihat jamnya dan menatap kedua insan yang asik berbincang itu. "mm.. permisi aku akan pergi." pamit Kageyama. "eh? sekarang?" tanya Suga.

"bagaimana dengan makanannya?" tanya Hinata. "aku yang akan bayar. habiskan saja makanan mu." Kageyama dengan buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya dan menggandeng tasnya. Dia memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata apalagi kalau bukan Yogurt yang selalu dia konsumsi. "jangan lupa habiskan juga yang ini." sekali lagi Kageyama pamit dan langsung pergi.

' _aku tau kalau dia yang akan membayar makanannya, Tapi dia belum menyentuh sedikit pun makanannya_ ' batin Hinata sambil menatap piring Spaghetti yang masih utuh itu milik kageyama. ' _apa yang dari tadi dia lakukan?'_

Hinata kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, yang langsung saja dia berdiri " ** _KAGEYAMA!! GEMBOK BAN SEPEDA KU MANA!?_** " Teriak Hinata

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eh? jadi itu tempat kerja suga-san?!" Hinata terkejut, Suga yang jalan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum. "iya, bagaimana? aku hebatkan?" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat tidak lupa dengan ekspresinya yang begitu polos. "hebat! kuliah sambil kerja! suga-san hebat! padahal itu banyak menguras tenaga!"

"ahaha.. itu tidak pantas di banggakan, lagi pula aku hidup mandiri jadi aku harus kerja untuk membayar biaya kuliah." Hinata semakin berbinar. membuat Suga tertawa. "ah iya, teman mu itu.. apa kalian satu fakultas?"

"tidak. dia fakultas management."

"ehh? benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"kenapa kalian berdua bisa akrab? padahal berbeda fakultas."

"ohh.. soal itu–" Hinata langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya jalan, hal itu membuat Suga kebingungan. "hinata?"

"eh? sejak kapan aku akrab dengannya? dan sejak kapan aku bisa mengenalinya?" Suga terdiam, Mode computer rusak Hinata saat ini langsung aktif seketika. "kenapa aku bisa berkenalan dengannya? kapan? dimana? bagaimana? kenapa bisa?"

"hi-hinata, su-sudah cukup.. tidak perlu di pikirkan sampai segitunya." panik Suga, namun Hinata masih saja melanjutkannya. mengajukan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

ini tidak aneh lagi bagi seorang Hinata. Suga langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan mengusap kepala Hinata. "Hinata, hinata.. sadarlah, tidak perlu sampai di pikirkan sejauh itu." Hinata mengangguk. dan menatap Suga. "sejak kapan kita mulai akrab suga-san?" tanya Hinata, yang membuat Suga semakin panik. "hi-hinata. ah iya! aku punya es krim. hinata mau?"

ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah menjadi senang. "Es krim?!" Suga segera mengangguk dia tidak ingin Hinata Kumat. "Hinata mau kan?" Hinata segera mengangguk. Suga tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu polos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menyantap Es krim yang Suga sediakan padanya. Es krim dengan rasa coklat itu meleleh tepat di dalam mulut Hinata. sensasi itu membuat Hinata jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"hinata, apa kakak mu tidak kerja hari ini?" tanya Suga. "dia kerja." jawab Hinata, "benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk dan menyantap kembali eskrimnya. namun tiba-tiba saja ingatan Hinata yang tentang semalam membuatnya terhenti menyantap eskrimnya.

Suga yang melihatnya terhenti kini bingung lagi. ' _apa aku salah bicara lagi?_ ' batin Suga panik. sontak saja wajah Hinata langsung memerah. bahkan sampai ke kupingnya.

' _astaga, kenapa aku mengingatnya!!'_

"hi-hinata?" Hinata sontak menatap Suga dengan wajah merahnya. "a-aku.. asdfgjl.." tidak jelas apa yang hinata katakan, membuat Suga mendekatinya. Hinata malah menjadi-jadi. sontak dia berdiri dan dengan kaku menuju ke pintu keluar "a-a-a-aku pamit dulu!" ucap Hinata yang cepat-cepat keluar dari apartement suga.

Suga yang melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah 100% itu merasa kebingungan, segera Suga mengambil eskrim yang hinata tidak habiskan itu. Suga mengeceknya dengan teliti "apa jangan-jangan Hinata tidak suka rasanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dengan cepat menuju ke apartementnya, meskipun apartementnya hanya di samping apartement Suga. Hinata segera mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintunya setelah itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

namun saat sudah masuk di depan pintu, Hinata melihat seorang pria yang tinggi darinya pada dirinya itu membelakanginya. "ka-kau!" tunjuk Hinata Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata. "apa kabar." sapa Pria itu. Hinata terdiam. dilihat dari penampilannya bagi Hinata orang ini orang asing yang Hinata tidak pernah temui.

tiba-tiba kepingan ingatan Hinata kemarin muncul di kepalanya dimana Suga memberitahukannya kalau ada seorang penculik yang akan masuk di apartement dan mengambil organnya. Hinata perlahan mundur, Pria itu kebingungan.

sekali lagi Hinata mundur dengan ketakutan bisa dilihat saat ini Hinata bergetar tak karuan. Pria yang kebingungan itu mulai menghampiri Hinata mencoba untuk meraih tangan Hinata. namun Hinata segera mundur dan buru-buru membuka pintu namun alhasil tangannya sudah di genggam oleh Pria itu yang membuat Hinata langsung meronta ketakutan.

"GYAAAAA!!"

Ushijima yang ada didalam langsung keluar dan melihat siapa yang berteriak begitu keras.

"tolong jangan ambil organ ku tuan penculik! aku masih mau hidup! jangan ambil! aku mohon!"

"he-hey! aku bukan penculik.."

"aku mohon! tu-tuan penculik.." Hinata kini berlutut di hadapan Pria itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Pria itu semakin kebingungan. "ushijima! bantu aku!" ucap Pria itu namun Ushijima tidak mendengarnya melainkan menatap Hinata yang berlutut. ekspresi sedih Hinata itu membuat Ushijima terpesona seketika.

"Ushijima! jangan berdiri saja." Ushijima langsung sadar dia pun menghampiri adiknya yang sedang berlutut itu.

"jangan ambil organ ku.. tuan penculik." Ushijima menepuk pundak hinata. "Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Ushijima, Hinata menatap Ushijima dan langsung menumpahkan air matanya. "ka-kakak..!!" Hinata langsung memeluk Ushijima.

Ushijima yang di peluk terkejut, Dia memeluk balik Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ushijima langsung menatap Pria yang telah membuat Hinata menangis. "jangan menatapku seperti itu. aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun disini." jelasnya, namun Ushijima tetap menatapnya agar Dia menjelaskan secara detil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"apa wajah ku ini mirip seorang penculik?" tanya Pria itu pada Ushijima yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Hinata. "jika dilihat sekilas, memang mirip." Pria itu menghela nafas kemudian menatap Hinata yang terisak itu. "maafkan aku karena mirip penculik." Hinata berhenti menangis dan menatap Pria itu. "dia memaafkanmu kuroo. mendekatlah kesini Hinata." Hinata mendekat ke Ushijima.

Ushijima mengambil beberapa tisu yang ada di meja dan melap air mata Hinata. "jangan menangis lagi, ada kakak disini." Hinata mengangguk. Pria yang dipanggil Kuroo itu menatap Ushijima dan Hinata. pemandangan itu tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum jail.

"kenapa Hinata bisa teriak ketakutan seperti tadi?" Tanya Ushijima yang masih melap bagian mata Hinata yang basah.

"pe-penculik, suga-san pernah memberitahukan ku. kalau ada penculik di sekitar sini d-dan mereka mengambil organ manusia.." jelas Hinata.

"apa mereka yakuza? mafia?" heran Kuroo. Ushijima tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Hinata. "tidak apa-apa. aku ada disini." Hinata mengangguk namun pandangannya masih tetap kebawah. "Hinata, tatap aku." Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ushijima. "jika ada masalah segera hubungi kakak." Hinata mengangguk.

"hinata, aku membelikan mu cemilan. apa kau mau?" Kuroo mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak sedang itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. setelah itu Kuroo membukanya dan isinya, sebuah Cake cokelat dengan beberapa cherry diatasnya. mata Hinata langsung berbinar.

"kau menyukainya kan?" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. "apa kau kesini untuk membuat emosi adikku naik turun?" tanya Ushijima, Kuroo tersenyum "tidak, aku kesini tentu saja ingin berbincang dengan mu," Kuroo menatap Hinata "tapi hanya kita berdua saja." Ushijima mengangguk. "bagaimana jika di ruang kerja ku?" Kuroo terdiam, kemudian menyetujuinya.

"Hinata,"

"ya?"

"jika ada sesuatu aku ada di ruang kerja."

"baik kak!"

Ushijima tersenyum yang kemudian mempersilahkan Kuroo untuk meninggalkan ruang Tengah dan mengikutinya. Kuroo sempat menatap Hinata yang sedang memonopoli cakenya itu di sampingnya Ushijima memotong cake tersebut dan itu membuat Hinata senang. ' _ah.. jadi begitu..'_ batin Kuroo yang tentu saja sekali lagi dia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ushijima menuangkan tea hangat di gelas kaca yang mewah itu dan menyodorkannya ke Kuroo. "trims" Kuroo mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"adik mu ternyata lebih manis dari pada yang di foto" ucap Kuroo, Ushijima hanya terdiam. "ah.. aku ingin bertanya, sejak kapan kalian bisa sedekat ini?" tanya Kuroo. "sejak dulu." jawab Ushijima. "tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

Ushijima menghela nafas, dan menyandarkan badannya di sofa. "12 tahun yang lalu." Kuroo mengangguk. "cukup lama rupanya.. adik mu manis kan?"

"kau kesini berbincang tentang pekerjaan atau adik ku?" Kuroo terkekeh. "maafkan aku, aku hanya terpesona saat melihatnya secara langsung. dia sangat manis. apa kau tidak ada perasaan seperti itu juga?"

Ushijima mengerutkan keningnya "perasaan?"

"iya, perasaan terpesona terhadapnya."

Ushijima terdiam dan mencerna baik-baik kalimat Kuroo. "kita belakangi saja perbincangan ini." ucap Ushijima dan Kuroo mengangguk. "jadi, berapa lama kau akan mengambil libur?"

"besok aku sudah mulai kerja."

"secepat itu?"

"ya.."

"bagaimana dengan kepala mu?"

"sudah mendingan."

"berarti kau sudah mengingat kejadian semalam!?"

"ah, kalau yang itu aku belum bisa mengingatnya.."

"apa-apaan kau ini.. benar-benar aneh."

Ushijima meminum tea nya dan membaca berkas yang kuroo bawakan kepadanya. "tapi apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk besok, meskipun besok adalah hari liburmu?" Ushijima mengangguk lagi. "kenapa? aku sudah membawakan berkas mu. untuk apa kau datang besok?"

"ini bukan berkas milikku."

"eh?"

"kau salah bawa, kuroo."

"salah?"

"ini berkas Bokuto."

"bohong kan?"

"tidak.." Ushijima langsung memperlihatkan nama yang tertera di berkas itu, dengan huruf alphabet yang besar disitu tertulis ' **BOKUTO KOTARO** ' Kuroo kaget setengah mati.

"oh tidak, aku malah membawa berkas burung hantu itu." kata Kuroo yang masih menatap berkas itu. "y-ya.. maafkan aku, aku tidak begitu konsentrasi saat ini. jadi ya.."

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan kerja besok."

Kuroo mengangguk dan bahkan saat ini dia merasa bersalah. "maaf Ushijima, tapi ya.. kau bisa memakai hari libur ku sebagai gantinya."

"tidak perlu, lagi pula bukan salah mu. salah mu hanya membuat adikku menangis. itu saja."

Kuroo mengangguk, "tunggu, aku tidak membuatnya menangis. dia menangis saat menatap mu. ingat?"

"tapi dia ketakutan melihat mu."

"ah.. y-ya.. kalau itu memang benar.. hahaha.."

Kuroo langsung tersenyum. "ushijima, apa ada satu hal yang selalu membuat mu bahagia, khawatir, sedih, dan cemburu?"

"satu?" tanya balik Ushijima.

"iya, satu. apa ada?"

Ushijima terdiam dan berpikir, untuk satu hal bagi Ushijima mungkin tidak ada. segera Ushijima menggelengkan kepalanya. dan itu membuat Kuroo tambah tersenyum. "sayang sekali, mungkin kau yang tidak menyadarinya atau memang kau bodoh."

saat kalimat bodoh dia dengar Ushijima jadi kaget, "bo-bodoh?"

"cari tau saja sendiri, apa hal itu harus juga ku bantu?" Ushijima menggeleng lagi. "nah baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau akan minum sake bersama kami lagi sepulang kerja?"

"aku menolak."

"wah! cepatnya!"

"aku tidak ingin merepotkan adikku."

"oya? merepotkan ya.."

"hm.. ember, air, dan handuk dia siapkan. dan selanjutnya–" Ushijima terhenti. "apa?" tanya Kuroo. Ushijima kemudian mengedipkan kedua matanya langsung dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "ah.. tidak.." kini Ushijima meminum teanya dengan gemetaran, membuat Kuroo bingung. "ada apa?" tanya Kuroo. Ushijina menatap Kuroo dengan panik. "ti-tidak.. aku hanya kurang enak badan." pernyataan itu membuat Kuroo mengeryitkan keningnya. "kau yakin?"

"hm.. y-ya.."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **- He did it again**-

setelah perbincangan panjang itu, Ushijima terlelap dalam tidurnya di sofa. Hinata yang selesai menonton TV juga sudah selesai. suasana kembali hening. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya namun terhenti, pandangannya langsung menuju ke ruang kerja kakaknya. dimana didalam sana kakaknya sedang tidur. bukan namanya Hinata jika tidak mengecek kakaknya istirahat terlebih dahulu.

Hinata menghampiri ruang kerja kakaknya, membuka perlahan Pintunya dan mengintip di cela pintu. sunyi dan gelap Hinata segera membuka lebar pintu tersebut. dan masuk dengan perlahan. mencoba agar tidak membuat kegaduhan saat melangkahkan kakinya. saat beberapa detik jalan Dia akhirnya mendapatkan sosok yang dia cari, kakaknya. yang sekaligus sebagai panutannya, dan cintanya? mungkin..

Hinata dengan perlahan menghampiri sang kakak yang tertidur di sofa tersebut. ' _apa kakak doyan tidur di sofa?_ ' pikir Hinata. Hinata pun berjongkok dan menatap wajah kakaknya yang terlelap itu. sangat menawan.

menatap wajahnya saja sudah membuat Hinata senang, meskipun kadang ingatannya tentang semalam tidak bisa hilang dan bahkan Dia tidak habis pikir jika kakaknya sendiri melakukan hal itu padanya. Hinata menyentuh dadanya, debaran jantungnya muncul tiap kali Dia terpesona oleh wajah kakaknya yang terlelap itu.

 _ba-dumb_ _ba-dumb_

Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya. meskipun hanya memandanginya saja bagi Hinata hal itu sangat berat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Hinata kemudian memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya memerah. Dia benar-benar malu saat ini. "apa kamu punya ijin untuk menatapku tidur?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, Ushijima membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata. Hinata semakin terkejut, bahkan saat ini dia memaki dalam hati dan malu setengah mati. ' _se-sejak kapan!?'_

Ushijima tersenyum, Kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, wajahnya mendongak keatas menatap Hinata yang kini blushing setengah mati.

"ma-ma-maafkan aku, a-a-aku hanya lewat dan–"

"lewat? apa kamu sudah mulai berani berbohong pada kakak mu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, Dia bahkan bergetar ketakutan. semuanya perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk. Hinata segera menundukkan badannya dan meminta maaf. ' _sejak kapan kakak bangun? atau jangan-jangan kakak tidak tidur!?_ '

Ushijima berdiri, Hinata menatapnya dengan takut. "ka-ka-kakak ma-maaf" ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Ushijima menatap jamnya kemudian menatap mata Hinata langsung, Ushijima beniat untuk saling berkontak mata secara langsung pada adiknya ini. namun Hinata yang di tatap matanya secara langsung itu, memalingkan wajahnya dengan takut. "a-a-aku yang salah.. ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku kakak"

Tangan Ushijima langsung meraih pinggang kecil milik Hinata dan memperdekatkannya. jarak antara keduanya benar-benar dekat, Ushijima tersenyum sedang kan Hinata ketakutkan. "Hinata sudah mulai berbohong padaku, jadi aku harus menghukumnya." Hinata langsung menelan air liurnya dengan berat akibat ketakutan yang dia rasakan. "i-ini salah ku, ma-maafkan aku kakak.. maa–mphh"

Ushijima langsung melahap bibir mungil adiknya ini dengan ganas. sang pemilik bibir hanya bisa terdiam dengan shock. tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Ciuman Ushijima kini semakin ganas, Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Hinata

' _sensasi ini lagi.. deja vu?_ ' batin Hinata saat Lidah kakaknya itu menulusuri bagian dalam mulutnya. meskipun Hinata kali ini tidak tau caranya merespon ciuman aneh ini. dia benar-benar tidak tau. karena Hinata tidak mengetahui Dia sempat ingin melepaskan ciuman ini namun Ushijima menahannya. bahkan kini pinggangnya di pegang dengan erat, seakan-akan Hinata sudah sepenuhnya di kontrol oleh Ushijima.

Ciuman itu menjadi panas dan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan tetesan air mata, ' _aku tidak bisa bernafas_.'

beberapa menit kemudian Ushijima melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata yang kini tersengal-sengal. merasa tidak ada tenaga Hinata bersandar di pelukan kakaknya sambil mengatur nafasnya, Ushijima melihat kaki Hinata tidak kuat lagi berdiri jadi langsung saja Ushijima mendudukkannya di sofa yang ia tiduri tadi.

"ka..kak.." panggil Hinata dengan lelah, Ushijima langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya. "aku baru ingat sekarang, kejadian semalam.. benar-benar tidak terduga." Hinata kembali blushing lagi. bahkan kejadian semalam sama persis dengan sekarang.

"maaf karena aku berbuat seperti itu pada mu hinata."

"ti-ti-tidak masalah.. ma-ma-maksudku.. aku baik-baik saja jika kakak yang melakukannya."

hening, Ushijima menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang terkejut, Hinata langsung sadar atas apa yang Dia katakan barusan. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah hingga ketelinga, dia malu setengah mati. kalimat itu langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa dia pikirkan dulu.

' _for the sake of god! what on earth Im saying!?_ ' batin Hinata.

"a-a-a-aku a-a-aku ti-ti-tidak." kini bicara Hinata terbata-bata, wajahnya masih memerah. "a-a-a-anu.. i-i-i-itu.." Ushijima yang melihat Hinata saat ini menjadi aneh, Dia langsung berlutut dan memegang dagu Hinata. sontak saja Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

ibu jari Ushijima mengelus pelan bibir bawah Hinata, "baik-baik saja jika kakak yang melakukannya?" ucap Ushijima yang mengulang kalimat Hinata barusan. dan lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tambah malu, rasa-rasanya Hinata saat ini ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di pintu hingga malu nya ini hilang segera mungkin.

"ka-kakak bisa melakukannya lagi, se-sebab aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan mu kak." ucap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang merah, mata orange kecoklatan itu menatap Ushijima dengan malu, meskipun dalam hati Dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

pernyataan dari adiknya ini membuat Ushijima sedikit terkejut dan bahkan dia ikutan malu juga. "perasaan yang sama ya.." ucap Ushijima yang kemudian tersenyum, Hinata yang melihat senyuman milik kakaknya itu tentu saja terpesona.

bagi Hinata ini merupakan hal yang langka, kakaknya tersenyum dan baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Hinata senang.

Ushijima menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan memperdekat jaraknya. "aku senang mendengarnya, terima kasih." Bisik Ushijima di telinga Hinata, suara berat Ushijima itu menggelitik kuping Hinata.

setelah berbisik, ushijima menempelkan bibirnya di lekukan leher Hinata dengan pelan-pelan. Hinata menutup matanya karena merasa geli dan bahkan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

 _'apa ini pilihan yang baik? maksudku, apakah dengan begini kami akan tetap saling memahami satu sama lain?'_ batin Hinata.

"nghh.." Hinata mengeluarkan lenguhannya paling pertama, Dia merasa geli sebab Ushijima menciumi lehernya dengan menjilatnya sesekali. "jangan bergerak." perintah Ushijima, Hinata mengangguk dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. tangan Ushijima mulai menyusuri bagian dalam baju Hinata, merabahnya dengan lembut. sensasi yang Hinata rasakan sekali lagi geli.

"ka..kak.." ucap Hinata sambil memegangi tangan kakaknya yang merabah badannya itu. Ushijima tetap melanjutkannya dan kini Dia menurun kan sedikit lengan baju Hinata dan menggigit pundak Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata mengeluarkan lenguhan lagi, ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. mungkin yang semalam bagi Hinata hanyalah mimpi tapi jika dipikir sekali lagi itu bukanlah mimpi.

spontan Hinata langsung bersandar pada ushijima yang ada di depannya, Ushijima memberhentikan aksinya dan melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba bersandar padanya. dan ternyata Hinata pingsan, wajahnya memerah. Ushijima jadi mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan, itu di karenakan Dia kelelahan.

dengan pelan-pelan ushijima menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- **He teach me** -

Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan dan Dia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. _'sejak kapan aku ada disini?'_ Hinata menaikkan selimut yang dia pakai dan mengendusnya layaknya anak anjing. ' _hmphh.. aromanya mirip kakak, aku sangat menyukainya aromanya_.' gumam Hinata yang masih saja mengendus selimut yang dia pakai itu.

 _'hah? tunggu sebentar, aroma kakak?'_

"bahkan kamu menciumi selimutku tanpa ijin juga."

Suara berat itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget sekali lagi. tidak percaya bahwa kedua kalinya dia tertangkap basah lagi oleh kakaknya.

 _'ASTAGA! AKU KETAHUAN LAGI!'_

kini Hinata bergetar ketakutan, Dia tidak bisa mencari alasan yang lain lagi, jadi terpaksa dia terdiam dengan rasa malu. 'aku ketahuan lagi, astaga, astaga, kau sangat bodoh Hinata!'

Ushijima menghampiri Hinata dan tersenyum. "dari pada menciumi selimutku seperti itu, kenapa tidak menciumi yang aslinya langsung?" Hinata terdiam dan menatap Ushijima dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

' _a-a-a-apa!?_ '

Ushijima perlahan naik ke ranjangnya dan mendekap Hinata, Hinata gugup. wajah Ushijima yang begitu dekat dengannya membuatnya susah bernafas. "mmm.." Hinata masih terdiam dan menatap Ushijima.

"se-se-sebenarnya, aku tidak tau caranya bagaimana melakukannya. ja-jadi.. a-a-aku tidak bisa." jujur Hinata dengan wajah merahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. "aku akan mengajari mu."

"eh?"

"jadi dengarkan intruksi ku baik-baik."

Hinata mengangguk, meskipun dalam hati dia berdoa agar tidak mengecewakan kakaknya.

Ushijima menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, dan memperdekat wajahnya secara perlahan.

"rasakan sensasinya hinata." kata Ushijima, yang kemudian mencium bibir Hinata dengan pelan dan lembut.

 _'rasakan sensasinya..'_ Hinata kemudian menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi basah antara bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir kakaknya. 'sensasinya..'

lidah ushijima kemudian menyentuh bibir Hinata, dan Hinata meresponnya dengan membuka mulutnya. coba-coba Hinata ingin meresponnya. yang akhirnya Lidah Hinata bertemu dengan lidah ushijima, kemudian mereka berdua saling menggulum satu sama lain.

Ushijima kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata yang terengah-engah itu. Ibu jari Ushijima menyapu ujung bibir Hinata yang basah itu. "bagaimana sensasinya?" tanya Ushijima.

"a-aneh.. tapi menyenangkan." jawab Hinata, Ushijima kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan erat. yang di peluk terkejut, "aku senang mendengarnya." ucap ushijima. Hinata tentu saja tersenyum. Dia senang. pelukan kakaknya ini sangat hangat dan Hinata menyukainya. Dia tidak ingin pelukan kakaknya di berikan kepada orang lain selain dirinya.

Next??

 **AUTHOR NOTE** **HEY!! HEY!! HEY!!** **langsung saja ke intinya. cerita ini merupakan khayalan mesum saya yang kekurangan asupan. setiap kali saya ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, saya harus menunggu diri saya dalam mode mesum. kenapa? nah ratednya saja M, jadi haruslah saya berubah menjadi mode mesum. agar ceritanya bergairah saat di baca, meskipun mesumnya kurang kental dan bahkan susah di mengerti, saya mohon maaf.** **• Author orang baru di FFN?** **saya sudah lama disini menjadi seorang reader, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di dunia FFN, jadi saya tidak terlalu tau menggunakan FFN kecuali publish cerita saja. saya bahkan tidak bisa melihat notif review para reader dan bahkan saya kebingungan untuk membalas Review nya, jadi saya minta maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian. padahal saya ingin sekali membalasnya tapi susah. sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan mohon bantuannya.** **"saya merasa senang cerita mesum ini ada yang baca. saya beneran senang tidak bohong. membaca review kalian membuat saya semakin bersemangat melanjutkan cerita mesum ini! hehehe. jika ada yang ingin bertanya silakan tanya, saya akan ladeni. pertanyaan apapun itu. tapi saya responnya di pm. jadi.. see u"**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 **-Deep, Inside-**

Astaga, astaga, astaga.

apa yang sudah kuperbuat kemarin? berciuman dengan kakakku sendiri, dan minta dia mengajari ku? apakah ini normal? _oh god.._ sekarang aku menjadi seorang adik yang vulgar di matanya.

maksudku, akhir-akhir ini kakakku sering memelukku. saat dia pergi kerja ataupun saat aku pergi kuliah.

i-ini normal kan?

setiap kali mengingatnya, jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak bahkan nafasku sesak. apa aku sekarang mendapatkan penyakit sesak nafas?

 **ARGGGHHHH**!!!

memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ku pusing.

"Hinata?"

"a-ah.. y-ya!"

"aku memanggil mu dari tadi, apa ada sesuatu?"

"ti-ti-tidak ada! a-aku hanya berpikir tidak biasanya kakak bangun pagi d-dan membuat sarapan."

Kak ushijima menaruh tangannya di kepalaku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "tidak apa-apa kan." ucapnya dengan di akhiri senyuman.

 _ba-dumb_ _ba-dumb_ _ba-dumb_

seseorang! siapa saja! tolong aku! rasa-rasanya jantungku akan gwaaa!

bahkan roti yang saat ini aku kunyah tidak mau tertelan! ohh tidak.. padahal aku ingin sarapan dengan baik bersama kakak tapi kenapa jadi tidak bisa tertelan begini.

"hinata, ada apa?" bisik kak ushijima di telinga ku, yang sontak saja aku meledak karena malu. kak ushijima begitu dekat, aku tau kalau ini sudah biasa bagiku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahan jika kak ushijima sedekat ini!!

"apa kamu yakin, baik-baik saja?" tanya kak ushijima lagi, dan aku mengangguk dengan cepat sebagai jawabannya. aku memundurkan diri ku sedikit dari kak ushijima. jika aku sedekat ini dengan kakak, pikiranku jadi tidak tenang.

Kak ushijima pergi dan duduk di sampingku, syukurlah. kalau begini aku bisa bernafas dengan lega. tapi tetap saja roti ini tidak mau turun-turun!

"Hinata,"

aku menoleh kekanan, dan menatap kakak ku yang saat ini Dia sedang menatapku juga sambil menopah dagunya dan tersenyum padaku.

"semoga hari mu menyenangkan."

 **ba-dumb!** **ba-dumb!**

kalimat itu..

MEMBUAT KU JADI BERSEMANGAT HIDUP!!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

jari jemari itu mengetik keyboard laptop tersebut dengan cepat, bola manik kecoklatan yang ada di dalam mata itu sering berpindah kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti irama ketikannya.

"Ushijima~!"

Ushijima menyahut saat namanya di panggil, namun matanya masih fokus dengan deretan tulisan yang ada di layar laptop itu. bahkan tangannya masih sibuk mengetik di keyboard.

"apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku?" tanya pria tersebut pada Ushijima. namun Ushijima masih saja mengetik dan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya sedikit pun.

"aku sibuk."

"hee? apa seperti ini sikap mu jika adik mu meminta makan bersama juga?"

Ushijima berhenti mengetik kemudian menatap Pria tersebut, Pria yang bername tag 'Kuroo tetsuro' itu malah cengir saat dirinya di tatap.

"pengecualian dia." jawab Ushijima, yang kembali melanjutkan mengetik.

saat Ushijima mengatakan hal itu, bagi Kuroo itu merupakan cara agar dapat memprovokasi ushijima.

"kau sangat sayang bukan dengan adik mu?" tanya Kuroo.

"semua kakak menyayangi adiknya."

Kuroo ber-ohh, kemudian Dia melanjutkannya lagi.

"bagaimana jika adikmu yang malah tidak menyayangi mu?"

Ushijima masih mengetik, dan bahkan sesekali menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. "aku tetap menyayanginya, bagaimana pun situasinya."

jawaban ushijima selalu padat dan jelas bahkan singkat. tidak heran, jika dirinya tidak pernah tergabung dalam hal bersosialisasi.

"kalau begitu, kau menganggap adik mu itu apa?"

Ushijima kembali mengetik dan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kuroo.

"kau mengabaikanku lagi." kata Kuroo.

"hoi, kalian berdua! apa kalian mau makan siang bersama kami?"

Pria dengan sorotan mata mirip burung hantu itu menghampiri Kuroo.

"ushijima menolaknya kali ini." ucap Kuroo

"eh? tidak mungkin! Ushijima, apa kau menolaknya?" tanya Pria yang bernama tag Bokuto itu.

"aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang–"

"PACAR!?" kaget Bokuto.

"tidak, aku bahkan tidak mengatakannya." jawab Ushijima, yang kemudian menatap kedua manusia tersebut.

Bokuto mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian mensiku lengan Kuroo yang ada di sampingnya. Kuroo meresponnya dengan menatapnya dan memberikan kode 'ada apa?'

"apa ushijima kini punya pacar?" bisik Bokuto.

"jika dia menolak ajakan kita, berarti itu benar."

Bokuto kaget, yang kemudian menatap kembali Ushijima. ushijima yang di tatap hanya bisa terdiam.

Ushijima menatap jam yang ia kenakan, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"kapan kamu pulang?" tanya Ushijima sambil menelpon, Kuroo dan Bokuto menatapnya.

Bokuto menganggap kalau saat ini Ushijima sedang menghubungi pacarnya, namun lain dengan Kuroo yang mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya saat ini Ushijima hubungi.

"aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, tunggu aku disana." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ushijima memutuskan panggilannya dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku jasnya, dengan buru-buru Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi. "aku pergi dulu." kata Ushijima sambil melewati kedua orang yang mengajaknya makan siang itu.

"wah! hebat, dia bahkan menjemput pacarnya pulang!" heboh Bokuto, Kuroo hanya tersenyum. "ayo kita makan siang, nanti jamnya habis." Ajak Kuroo yang langsung pergi, Bokuto mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kakak akan menjemputku pulang, bahkan tadi pagi dia mengantarku kekampus. apa yang terjadi? sifatnya berubah menjadi careless seperti ini, rasanya sedikit membuatku gugup dan senang.

bahkan aku merasa gugup saat ini !!

"oi, Hinata.." Aku membalikkan badanku, Orang menyebalkan ini sebut saja dia kageyama, menghampiri ku. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"menunggu seseorang."

"siapa?"

"kakakku."

"yang mana?"

"kak ushi– apa aku terlihat seperti seorang kriminal sekarang? kau selalu saja memberikanku pertanyaan."

"apa aku salah bertanya?"

"tentu saja salah!"

"hoo, tapi aku tidak peduli."

"apa? kau menyebalkan!"

Kageyama langsung mencubit kedua pipiku dengan sangat keras. "siapa yang kau bilangi menyebalkan? huh!?"

"aaaahh! pipiku! lepaskan bakageyama!"

"tidak sampai kau meminta maaf padaku, bodoh!"

"apa yang pasangan bodoh ini lakukan di depan gerbang?"

Kageyama memberhentikan aksinya dan menatap seorang Pria yang baru saja datang, Dia tinggi dan juga mengenakan kacamata.

"kau tau, hanya orang yang bodoh berduaan di depan gerbang ini. ah! aku lupa, ternyata kalian lah orang bodohnya."

"apa kau bilang tsukishima!? akan ku pecahkan kacamata mu itu!" marah Kageyama.

orang menyebalkannya bertambah lagi.

"apa sekarang waktunya makan siang, anak SD?"

hah?

hah!?

aku langsung menatap Tsukishima "Da-dasar mata empat! pergilah ke neraka!" bentakku dan Tsukishima hanya terdiam dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"aku punya permen untuk mu, silakan." Tsukishima memberikanku sebungkus permen, aku menatap terlebih dahulu permen yang di berikan padaku itu, melihat kodisi bungkusannya baik-baik saja aku kemudian mengambilnya dari tangan Tsukishima. tunggu sebentar..

tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. aku kemudian mendongak keatas dan melihat si pemilik yang memberikannya itu padaku, Tsukishima langsung tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang asik menguyah permen. pandangan matanya yang tajam itu menatapku.

"maaf, kau kurang beruntung hari ini." ucap Tsukishima, yang di belakangnya Yamaguchi tertawa.

SIALL!!

ku genggam erat bungkusan permen yang kosong itu, dan menatapnya dengan marah.

"k-k-k-kau penipu!!" tunjuk Hinata.

"hee? benarkah? bukannya itu sama saja kau gampang tertipu?"

benar juga apa yang Dia katakan, tapi bukannya dia orang yang menipu ku!? terkutuk kau megane!

"aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini," Tsukishima pun masuk kedalam bersama Yamaguchi.

sial..

aku benar-benar marah kali ini sekaligus malu, bodohnya aku mengambil bungkusan permen darinya. sialan kau tsukishima!

"kau ini benar-benar bodoh, bisa tertipu seperti itu olehnya. kalau kau mau permen bilang saja padaku bodoh! tidak perlu mengambilnya!"

"apa kau tidak bisa membela ku sedikit saja? aku selalu yang menjadi tersangka disini!"

"aku hanya memberitahukan mu saja! ya.. kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa memintanya padaku." Ucap Kageyama sambil menggaruk lehernya dan melihat kesamping dengan wajahnya yang sedikit blushed.

"apa kau kakak ku? aku tidak ingin meminta apapun dengan siapapun." jelasku, Kageyama menghela napas. apa yang aku katakan benar kan? aku tidak ingin membuat orang terbebani, dan lagi si bakageyama ini hanya temanku.

Kageyama tiba-tiba saja langsung mencengkram lenganku dengan keras, apa yang dia lakukan?

"k-kau kenapa?" tanyaku, yang tiba-tiba saja Kageyama menatapku dengan tajam. setiap kali dia memberikan ku tatapan seperti itu membuatku bungkam. seperti ada yang menyuruhku untuk diam.

"apa aku mesti menjadi kakakmu juga, supaya kau menganggapku?"

"e-eh?"

"Hinata!" aku mendongakkan wajah ku keatas dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. oh tidak.. kakak sudah datang. Kageyama melepaskan cengkramannya segera dan memundurkan dirinya sedikit.

"ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. sampai jumpa besok!" segera ku palingkan wajahku dan berlari menghampiri mobil kakak. apa-apaan dengannya itu? tatapan tajamnya itu membuatku kaget. apa aku berbuat kesalahan padanya?

aku kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kageyama, yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang sedih.

a-apa apaan itu..?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- He protective -**

Kegugupan ku muncul lagi, kak ushijima duduk di sebelahku, dimana pundak ku bersebelahan dengan pundak kak ushijima. dan aku merasakan hawa yang panas. ya ampun, karena gugup keringat ku tidak mau berhenti keluar. jika aku berkeringat sebanyak ini, aku pasti akan mengotori mobil kakak.

berhentilah muncul keringat, kau membuat ku semakin aneh.

bahkan AC ini tidak mempan sedikit pun.

tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di keningku, rasanya sejuk. aku menoleh keatas dan itu sebuah minuman kaleng yang dingin. kak ushijima yang melakukannya.

"musim panas kali ini sangat terik," ucap Kak ushijima. yang lalu memberikan ku minuman tersebut

 _ba dumb_

aku tidak akan meminum ini.

aku akan menyimpannya, setiap kak ushijima memberikan ku sesuatu aku selalu menyimpannya dan tidak pernah memakainya. bagi ku. jika sudah pakai atau pun di konsumsi tanda dari si pemberi sudah hilang. aku tidak ingin tanda dari kak ushijima hilang. aku akan selalu menyimpannya.

kalau dipikir lagi, Aku benar-benar orang yang mesum sekarang!!

ya ampun, tenang hinata, tenang hinata, tenang hinat–

 _Chuu~_

kak ushijima menciumi keningku, wajah ku memerah, aku yakin kali ini sangat memerah!

 **KAK USHIJIMA MENCIUM KENING KU!!**

oh tidak, aku histeris. aku harus mengontrolnya. tenang hinata.

"apa panas ini membuat mu gugup?" aku menatap kak ushijima, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan ku. yang membuat ku gugup bukan karena panas! tapi karena diri mu kakak!

"kamu jadi keringat seperti ini. pastikan sampai di rumah segera ganti pakaian mu. demam musim panas, Hinata tidak ingin merasakannya kan?"

aku mengangguk, aku kali ini mencerna baik-baik apa yang kak ushijima katakan padaku.

 _ba dumb_ _ba dumb_

jantungku..

aku harap kakak tidak mendengar deyut jantung ku ini !

tangan kak Ushijima merabah pelan pipiku, tangannya sangat hangat. aku menyukainya.

dan aku, merasa sangat nyaman. perlahan wajah kak ushijima mendekat kearahku mendekat dan mendekat. apa mau melakukannya sekarang!? segera ku pejamkan mataku.

"apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu?" bisik kak ushijima. aku membuka mataku kembali, suara berat milik kak ushijima itu membuat debaran jantung ku tambah menjadi-jadi.

sekarang aku punya penyakit jantung ternyata.

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

 _siapa?_

"dia mencengkram mu begitu kuat, apa lengan mu baik-baik saja?"

 _apa jangan-jangan yang kakak maksud, Kageyama?_

"beritau pada ku Hinata, apa dia kasar pada mu? tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Kak ushijima sambil menyentuh wajahku dan lengan ku, untungnya cengkraman Kageyama tidak membekas.

 _yah.. aku rasa.._ _tapi..._

kakakku yang khawatir seperti ini, membuat ku senang. dia sangat peduli dengan ku. sama persis saat aku TK dulu, dia khawatir padaku.

Kak ushijima langsung meraih kedua lengan ku.

"lengan ini hanya milikku seorang,"

kemudian memegang wajah ku dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap ku.

"dan yang bisa menatap mu seperti ini, hanya aku seorang. hanya aku!"

apakah itu berarti, kak ushijima cemburu?

kak ushijima kemudian memelukku.

"dan yang boleh memeluk mu, hanya aku seorang. tubuh mu, aroma mu," Kak ushijima mengendus di bagian leher ku, dan itu membuat ku sedikit geli.

"semuanya milikku."

 _ba-dumb_ _ba dumb_

"jika ada yang mengambilmu. aku tidak akan diam saja."

"hinata milikku."

 _ba dumb_ _ba dumb_ _ba dumb_

 _hinata milikku._

ASTAGA!!

ARGHHH!!

BAGAIMANA INI!?

AKU SENANG! TAPI, TAPI, TAPI. AKU SEDIKIT KHAWATIR!!

hentikan hinata, Kak ushijima saat ini benar-benar serius. jika dia seperti ini, bukannya itu berarti Dia melihat semua yang kulakukan bersama kageyama?

apa kak ushijima cemburu?

aku merasa bersalah saat ini. tapi..

kalimat kak ushijima membuat ku sedikit khawatir, dan aku tidak tau khawatir apa.

bahkan jantungku tidak bisa di kondisikan saat ini.

"kakak, a-aku minta maaf." ucap ku.

"tidak,"

Kak ushijima menatap ku, dan tersenyum.

"jangan minta maaf." ucapnya yang kemudian mengecup bibir ku dengan lembut. ini bukanlah ciuman lama yang selalu kami lakukan, ini hanyalah kecupan. dan kecupan berarti hanya sementara.

"aku tidak ingin membagi mu dengan orang lain."

setelah mengatakan kalimat itu kak ushijima mengecup tangan ku "maaf jika aku egois."

 _ba dumb_ _ba dumb_

i-ini tak masalah, selama kakak mengatakan hal seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga aku selalu menganggap kakak seperti itu juga dari dulu.

"aku mencintai mu kak."

sontak saja kalimat itu langsung keluar dari mulutku. bahkan tanpa berpikir panjang dahulu. baiklah, sekarang aku malu dengan kalimat yang ku lontarkan ini.

"aku tau.." respon kak ushijima.

saat itu aku memeluk kak Ushijima dengan erat, jantung ku tidak mau berhenti.

sekarang aku sudah punya jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-He ate me!?-**

Kejadian tadi siang merupakan kejadian yang langka. sangat langka! jujur saja aku ingin mengulangnya, aku ingin melihat wajah kak ushijima dengan dekat, jari jemarinya yang menyentuh sisi tubuh ku. dan–

sekarang aku jadi mimisan akibat memikirkannya.

kau sekarang benar-benar menjadi adik yang vulgar Hinata.

kalian tau, aku sangat senang hari ini!

kenapa?

jika di tanya kenapa..

itu pasti hanya satu kan..

kak ushijima pulang cepat hari ini! tidak biasanya kan!

aku senang! dan saat ini dia sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Tuhan terimakasih, aku bisa melihat kakakku.

aku senang, aku senang!

karena senang aku akan membuat makan malam!

"Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan di situ?" Kak ushijima menghampiri ku di dapur. aku menatapnya dan tersenyum. "aku akan membuat makan malam! kakak tidak biasanya pulang cepat, jadi aku akan membuatnya!"

"kebetulan aku lapar."

"aku akan membuatkannya segera! tunggu saja di meja mu kakak!"

"tidak, tidak perlu."

Kak ushijima meraih tangan ku dan mencium punggung tanganku, setelah itu menggigit pelan jari jemari ku dan lidahnya, kak ushijima menjilatnya! sensasi itu membuat ku sedikit geli, seolah-olah tangan ku ini bagaikan makanan, kak ushijima melahapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. menggulum jari ku kedalam mulutnya.

 _oh god.. this is feel good_

astaga, bukannya itu berarti aku menyukainya!? y-ya.. aku menyukainya.

sekarang aku benar-benar mesum.

setelah melakukannya kak ushijima menatapku dan tersenyum. "terima kasih makanannya."

eh?

eh??

EHHH!!?

* _Hinata mode blushed on_ *

Next??

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **•thor, kapan ena nya di perlihatkan?** **chapter selanjutnya bakal penuh dengan adegan yang vulgar, dan super pervert. semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. terima kasih.**

 **"ada yang setuju jika dalam cerita ini saya tambahin bumbu NTR? "**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ousama Feeling-**

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pensil yang dia pegang saat ini di kertas karton bergambarnya yang masih putih dan belum di coret sedikit pun.

si kecil itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela napas beberapa kali. Hinata bahkan tidak konsentrasi menggambar sketsa yang sudah dosennya berikan padanya.

Kondisinya saat ini tidak baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran Hinata sudah selesai, dan pelajaran dosennya selesai pas jam 12. seperti biasa.

Hinata berpikir dia lebih baik pulang kerumah dan istirahat. tapi besok libur, Hinata bisa istirahat besok. hari ini dia akan ke toko buku. dan mungkin berkeliling sedikit.

Hinata membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya di tas, setelah selesai dia menggulung kertas karton yang belum di coreti itu. ukuran kertas karton itu tidak terlalu besar, jadi Hinata bisa membawanya kemana saja. setelah semua barangnya beres dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan kemudian pergi.

saat baru saja keluar dari ruangannya wajah Hinata langsung menabrak sesuatu yang keras sehingga dia merasa kesakitan. dia menabrak seseorang.

"Akh! ma-maaf aku tidak melihatmu!" kata Hinata yang kemudian menatap seseorang tersebut, wajah Hinata langsung terkejut. melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, tapi tidak sangat terkejut.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata pada Pria dengan rambut kelimis tersebut. "aku hanya lewat, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menabrak ku." jelasnya. Hinata ber ohh.

"kau sudah menabrak ku, jadi ganti rugilah." Hinata kemudian menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget, kali ini sangat kaget. "aku sudah meminta maaf pada mu tadi!"

"kau menjatuhkan susu kotakku." Hinata menatap ke lantai dimana memang benar. disana susu kotak milik pria itu jatuh di lantai, kali ini Hinata yang bersalah. "ma-maafkan aku, aku akan menggantikannya." ucap Hinata, ini kesalahannya jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab.

Pria itu mengangguk, setelah itu Hinata pergi. hari ini benar-benar hari buruknya. 'bakageyama bodoh! dia pasti sengaja!' umpat Hinata dalam hatinya.

dan memang benar, kalau Kageyama sengaja. tapi soal susu kotaknya yang jatuh itu benar-benar murni dari kesalahan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu di hampiri oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. sesudah mereka ada di depan mesin tersebut Hinata lalu menindis tombol sebelah kanan di mana pilihannya adalah susu kotak. setelah menindisnya, susu tersebut pun jatuh di bagian bawa mesinnya. Hinata mengambilnya kemudian memberikannya pada Kageyama yang ada di belakangnya.

"kau membelinya cuma satu?"

tanya Kageyama, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, dia heran. bukannya hanya satu susu kotak yang Hinata jatuhkan kan? kenapa dia harus membeli dua susu kotak untuk seorang kageyama yang menyebalkan ini?

"aku cuma menjatuhkannya satu saja, dia dua maupun tiga."

"baiklah, kalau begitu.."

Kageyama tiba-tiba berbuat kabe-don pada Hinata di mesin penjual otomatis itu, seperti yang ada di komik shoujo.

Hinata menatap kageyama dengan terkejut. "a-apa yang kau lakukan kageyama?" tanya Hinata, namun Kageyama masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"apa kau ini kena syndrom brother?" tanya Kageyama, membiarkan napasnya menderu di depan wajah Hinata. dan itu membuat Hinata Risih

"jika kau sedang mengejekku tidak usah sampai sedekat ini."

"aku tidak sedang mengejekmu."

Hinata terdiam, yang kemudian menatap tatapan tajam Kageyama itu. menakutkan, dan itu membuat Hinata merinding. tapi jika mereka seperti ini terus mereka nanti akan di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang akan lewat.

"apa kau mau menantang ku?" tanya Hinata.

tantangan. sedari dulu Kageyama memang suka tantangan. Kageyama menatap Hinata kemudian menyeringai "iya, aku ingin menantang mu dengan sesuatu hal." katanya.

"apa?"

perlahan kageyama meraih senggenggam rambut orange Hinata dan menjambaknya pelan, kemudian sang pemilik rambut mengadahkan dagunya. "aku akan menghilangkan brother _syndrome_ mu itu."

Hinata mengeryitkan keningnya "caranya bagaimana?"

"aku bakal membuat mu punya Kageyama _syndrome_. kau akan menjadi milikku. aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. tapi kau akan merasa tersiksa." Kageyama tau, yang barusan tadi bukan tantangan. tapi pernyataan. tapi karena otak Hinata yang kurang koneksi itu dia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"apa-apaan kageyama syndrome itu? aku akan menjauhi penyakit seperti itu! dan aku tidak pernah punya _syndrome_ brother!"

Kageyama tetap tersenyum. "setuju?" tanya Kageyama, bukan namanya Hinata jika menolak tantangan iyakan? "aku sangat setuju!" kata Hinata.

tantangan mereka berdua pun dimulai. Kageyama tau ini hal yang sangat aneh, menantang si kecil ini memang aneh. Kageyama tidak menyesalinya. dia hanya berpikir satu hal. bagaimana caranya agar si kecil ini dapat jatuh dalam pesonanya—tapi melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sedekat ini dengannya bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak menyesal karena telah mengalaminya.

"ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa melepaskan tangan mu dari rambut ku?! aku baru saja habis keramas!"

Kageyama segera melepaskannya dan kemudian menjitak kepala Hinata.

"da-dasar bodoh! hinata kau bodoh!"

"kenapa kau malah memukulku!? bakageyama!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-full Ice cream-**

Pemuda bersurai orange itu sedang duduk dengan di depannya ada sekotak es krim. pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya sedikit pun bungkusan es krim itu, bukan karena sakit gigi atau pun karena kekenyangan. hanya saja..

"Aku malas.. haah.. Suga-san.." desah Hinata yang merasa bosan, Suga yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"apa Hinata mau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Suga, namun lagi-lagi Hinata menghela napasnya, Dia merasa bosan.

"tidak," jawab Hinata yang kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja. "aku heran, kenapa di hari libur ini kakak masih saja kerja. padahal hari-hari yang biasanya kakak rajin kerja." keluh Hinata, Suga menopah dagunya dan menatap Hinata yang sedang bosan itu.

"Hinata, kakak mu orang yang kamu sangat kagumi bukan?" tanya Suga, dan Hinata mengangguk. "sebagai seseorang yang mengagumi, Hinata harus memberinya semangat. bukan mengeluh seperti ini."

Hinata perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suga, yang kemudian Dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Suga saat ini sedikit merasa bersalah karena kalimatnya yang sedikit blak-blakkan.

"ya.. tapi tetap saja, jika kakak kerja terus kesehatannya nanti kurang baik." jelas Hinata. Suga menatap Hinata dengan sorotan mata yang tajam. penjelasan Hinata itu merupakan kebohongan. Dan suga mengetahui hal itu.

"itu bukan bual-bualan saja kan?" tanya Suga sambil meminum tehnya, Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi terkejut Hinata itu membuat Suga langsung tersenyum miring.

"aku bercanda." Kata suga, yang kemudian Hinata langsung bergumam tidak jelas. "apa Hinata tidak mau memakan es krimnya?"

"aku mau, tapi.. es krimnya jauh, aku malas mengambilnya." ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya jarak es krim itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. es krim itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

Suga yang baik Hati seperti malaikat itu mencoba untuk membantu Hinata. mengambil es krim tersebut sekalian membuka bungkusnya. "kali ini aku membelikan Hinata es krim rasa vanila, nah.. buka mulut mu Hinata."

Hinata yang masih menempelkan kepalanya di meja kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan membuka mulutnya.

Suga memasukkan sendok berisi es krim itu kedalam mulut Hinata, dan Hinata memakannya. "enak.." kata Hinata, dan itu membuat Suga tersenyum. ekspresi Hinata yang menikmati es krim itu membuat Suga ikut senang.

"enak kan.." ucap Suga, dan Hinata mengangguk. sekali lagi Hinata membuka mulutnya dan Suga menyuapinya. layaknya seorang ibu dan anak. begitulah..

setelah aktivitas saling menyuapi es krim itu, Hinata pun pamit untuk kembali ke apartementnya. meskipun Jam baru menunjukkan 1 siang, tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali cepat. dia ingin tidur, bagaimana pun ini libur, setiap libur orang-orang selalu memprioritaskan tidur terdahulu.

Hinata berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, dia pun mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan memasukkannya.

"oi Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik ke samping, seorang Pria dengan kepala botak itu memanggilnya. "apa kau sibuk? ayo ke kamar ku dan kita memainkan PS bersama!" katanya, Hinata mengangguk senang, dia menarik kunci tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya.

ya.. setidaknya Hinata kali ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dia bisa melakukannya di lain waktu jika ingin tidur.

"PS!? apa yang akan kita mainkan Tanaka-san!?" tanya Hinata, bisa dilihat dia begitu bahagia. seolah-olah dia baru mendengar benda yang di sebut sebagai PS itu. "tentu saja sesuatu yang seru, ayo cepat! Noya dan yang lainnya ada diatas."

Tanaka dan Hinata pun berlari, menuju lift dan menindisnya ke lantai atas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan 6sore, waktu tak begitu terasa bagi Hinata. Hinata dan yang lainnya pun keluar dari kamar apartement Tanaka.

"Tanaka, kalau ada game yang bagus lagi, jangan lupa undang kami lagi!" kata Noya, Tanaka mengangguk mantap dan memberikan jempol pada Noya. "pastinya! nyehehe.."

setelah perbincangan singkat itu mereka pun pulang, namun Hinata di tahan oleh Tanaka. "jangan pulang dulu Hinata, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Hinata mengangguk dan menunggu, Tanaka masuk kembali kekamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa plastik. dia memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"woah.. ini apa?" tanya Hinata, "hadiah kecil dari ku, Hinata sudah menang 6 ronde di permainan tadi! itu rekor yang cukup hebat."

Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk "apa boleh??" tanya Hinata, dan Tanaka tersenyum "tentu saja. tapi masukkan ke kulkas dulu. sebelum mencair."

"Woaahh! terimakasih banyak Tanaka-san!"

"tidak apa-apa.. kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku akan mengajak mu main PS lagi."

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dengan langkah yang perlahan menuju ke kamar apartementnya, badannya terasa lelah. meskipun yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan memainkan PS. tapi tetap saja melelahkan. bahkan perutnya kembung karena dari tadi pagi makan es krim. dan lagi tanaka memberikannya es krim jumbo. ini hari keberuntungan Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu apartementnya dan masuk. melihat situasi dalam apartementnya yang gelap gulita itu, Hinata tau betul kalau kakaknya belum pulang. Hinata mengerti kenapa sang kakak belum pulang juga.

Hinata dengan suasana hati yang sedang bahagia itu menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya setelah itu menaruh es krim jumbo yang tanaka berikan padanya itu di Frezee. setelah selesai dia menutupnya.

Hinata kemudian masuk dalam kamarnya, dia mencoba untuk beristirahat. namun hal itu terhentikan saat ponselnya berbunyi. Hinata mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

[" _Hinata, apa kamu ada di apartemen?_ "] tanya seseorang itu dari sebrang, dan Hinata tau betul siapa pemilik suara yang berat ini. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"i-i-iya kak!"

[" _bisa keluar dulu? jangan lupa gunakan jaket mu_."]

"ba-baik kak!"

Panggilannya terputus, Hinata sempat terdiam dengan wajah yang meronanya. bagi Hinata, mendengar suara kakaknya sudah membuatnya bahagia. sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata kini berada di luar apartemennya, Dia celingak-celinguk kebingungan, untuk apa kakaknya menyuruhnya keluar saat malam hari?

"Hinata."

saat namanya disebut, jantung Hinata tidak berhenti berdenyut. Matanya langsung menatap sosok yang ia kagumi itu sebagai kakaknya.

Ushijima menghampiri Hinata dan menatap adiknya itu dengan senang. "maaf membuat mu keluar malam begini, apa kamu belum makan?" tanya Ushijima, dengan wajah yang merona merah dan matanya yang memandangi wajah ushijima dengan lekat-lekat itu, Hinata mengangguk dengan kaku.

"aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam di luar, hari ini Hinata tidak masak kan?" Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, Kemudian Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu menatap mata kakaknya. padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia bisa melakukannya tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa.

"a-apa kakak tidak sibuk? pekerjaan kakak bagaimana? a-a-apa tidak mengganggu?" tanya Hinata, yang kemudian kedua tangan Ushijima yang besar itu menangkup wajah Hinata agar Matanya bertemu dengan Ushijima.

"Hinata, saat kamu bicara tatap mata lawan bicara mu. jangan tunduk seperti itu."

kata Ushijima, Hinata gugup dengan wajahnya yang blushing. bibirnya yang kaku untuk bicara itu, bahkan saat ini menatap Ushijima dengan sangat gugup. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak kuat untuk menatap kakaknya.

Ushijima sempat tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Pemuda yang tinggi itu kemudian memeluk erat pinggang adiknya yang mungil itu, yang di peluk hanya bisa tergagap tak karuan. ingin menolak tapi sayangnya terlalu rugi untuk di tolak. jadi Hinata hanya ikut arus saja. meskipun jantungnya yang saat ini menjadi masalahnya.

 _ba-dumb!_ _ba-dumb!_

"badanmu yang kecil ini, membuat ku ingin melahap mu segera Hinata."

bagaikan gunung api yang meletus, saat ini Hinata merasakan hal seperti itu, kalimat dari kakaknya itu seketika membuatnya ingin meletus karena malu belum lagi di tambah dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

nafasnya sesak, peluh menjulur di pelipisnya, meskipun malam ini dingin. tapi bagi Hinata ini merupakan malam yang sangat panas.wajahnya pun memanas.

Ushijima masih tetap memeluk Hinata, seolah-olah Hinata seperti boneka teddy bear yang besar sehingga Ushijima nyaman memeluknya.

Ushijima bahkan sempat menciumi pucuk kepala Hinata. dan saat ini rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin jungkir balik. Dia bersumpah saat ini kehidupannya akan tentram dan dia menikmatinya.

' _kau adik yang vulgar Hinata_ ' batin Hinata.

"ka-ka-kakak bagaimana dengan makannya?" Tanya Hinata yang masih di peluk itu.

"ah iya.. aku lupa," tapi, bukannya malah melepaskan pelukannya, Ushijima tambah mempererat pelukannya. "sedikit lagi." kata Ushijima dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata saja. Hinata ingin merespon pelukan kakaknya ini, tapi.. tangannya begitu berat untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan kakaknya.

' _sedikit lagi katanya. ta-tapi sedikit laginya itu sampai kapan!?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ushijima memandangi adiknya yang sedang lahap memakan makanannya itu, tanpa spasi tanpa koma Hinata menyendoki makanannya dengan cepat memasuki mulutnya. Saat ini napsu makan Hinata bagus— ah bukan, tapi Hinata memang sangat kelaparan saat ini. dari pagi sampai malam ini Hinata hanya mengisi perutnya dengan Ice cream.

"apa kamu tidak makan seharian ini?" tanya Ushijima, dan Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ushijima kemudian memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada Hinata, saat itu pula Hinata sadar atas apa yang dia katakan.

"kenapa kamu tidak makan? apa yang kamu lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Ushijima, Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan takut, Sifat overprotectivenya kambuh lagi. Hinata dalam hati memaki dirinya yang begitu blak-blakkan kepada kakakknya. bodohnya aku

"e..eh.. i..tu.."

"Hinata jangan abaikan kakak mu ini. Jawab aku."

Hinata bergetar, rasa-rasanya Dia ingin segera melarikan diri dari hadapan kakaknya ini, tapi Makanannya belum habis dia makan. rumit sangat rumit.

"Hinata!"

panggil Ushijima dengan nada yang tinggi, membuat Hinata sekali lagi bergetar. "a-a-a-aku.. a..ku..." Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "karena aku malas kak!"

jawaban Hinata itu membuat Ushijima terdiam, Hinata malu. yah.. malu. sangat malu bahkan.

"jika kamu sakit bagaimana? apa kamu ingin penyakit merajalela tubuh mu? meminum obat yang pahit, dan terbaring terus-menerus di kasur. apa kamu mau seperti itu?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan ekspresinya yang ketakutan. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. dan yang membuatnya merinding, dan saat obat masuk di mulutnya. hii benar-benar mengerikan.

"ma-maaf kakak. aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi." kata Hinata, Ushijima masih marah. Dia tidak ingin adiknya sakit, terlebih lagi tidak makan seharian. Ushijima mengangguk yang kemudian melihat kearah arloji yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata, habiskan makanan mu segera. kita harus pergi lagi."

Hinata ingin bertanya, namun dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya itu. melihat saat ini kakaknya yang marah padanya membuat sedikit takut. Hinata dengan cepat memakan makanannya yang untung saja makanannya sisa sedikit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Nosebleed-**

Pria tua itu memeriksa kedua mata Hinata menggunakan senter kecil, sesudah itu Ia memakai stetoskopnya, Hinata menaikkan sedikit bajunya dan kemudian stetoskop itu menyentuh perutnya, rasanya dingin. setelah selesai, Sang dokter mempersilahkan Hinata duduk, sebab pemeriksaannya sudah selesai.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ushijima, Dokter itu tersenyum. "kondisi badannya baik, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit demam atau pun flu di dalam dirinya. pencernaannya juga lumayan baik. semuanya baik." Ushijima kemudian menghela napas lega mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter.

karena saat ini overprotective Ushijima kambuh, jadi dia membawa Hinata yang tidak makan seharian itu ke dokter. khawatirnya pada Hinata saat ini menjadi prioritas utamanya. Bahkan Ushijima tidak akan sungkan jika jari Hinata terluka akibat teiris pisau dan langsung membawanya ke dokter. itu tidak aneh baginya. sebab kesehatan adiknya lebih penting.

Ushijima menundukkan kepalanya dan berterimakasih pada dokter tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ushijima dan Hinata kini berada di dalam mobil, mereka berdua terdiam. lampu lalu lintas masih merah jadi mobil di berhentikan sementara. suasana yang hening itu membuat Hinata resah. kenapa? Hinata benci keheningan. untuk seseorang yang hyperaktif sepertinya keheningan merupakan hal yang paling mengesalkan untuknya. ini sungguhan.

"Ka-kakak.." panggil Hinata

"hm?"

"ma-maafkan aku. ini salah ku karena sudah membuat kakak khawatir. maafkan aku kak." kata Hinata, namun dia tidak menatap mata kakaknya. dia takut, _atau mungkin malu?_

Ushijima sempat melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk itu. kedua tangannya ia remas-remas, Hinata gugup. mungkin Hinata kira Ushijima tidak akan memerhatikan gerak geriknya ini, tapi salah. Ushijima memerhatikannya. bahkan se detil-detilnya.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu Hinata, jadi jangan mengucapkan maaf lagi pada ku." Kata ushijima yang kemudian mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata mengangguk dan bahkan saat ini Dia tersenyum meskipun Dia menundukkan kepalanya tapi Ushijima tau.

Mobil tiba-tiba Ushijima hentikan di depan mini market. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping kemudian menoleh kesamping kakaknya lagi. "Hinata, pergilah membeli beberapa es krim di dalam sana." Perintah Ushijima yang kemudian memberikan kartu debit pada Hinata, Hinata mengambil Kartu tersebut dari tangan kakaknya.

dia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar dan dengan pelan-pelan Dia menyentuhnya. ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh kartu debit yang begitu bersinar di matanya seperti Gwaa atau pun Pwaa.

Hinata segera membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil, dia berlari kecil menuju mini market tersebut. layaknya anak kecil, Hinata gampang tergoda dengan hal-hal yang kecil, namun bukan berarti Ushijima menggodanya Ushijima hanya ingin kegugupan Hinata hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hinata masuk dalam mini market, layaknya seorang hewan yang memiliki insting memburu, dengan sigap langsung menghampiri bagian es krim yang berada di pojok dekat kasir itu. seolah-olah es krim dalam kulkas itu merupakan mangsanya yang akan segera dia buru. sungguh lucu bukan?

setelah memilih beberapa es krim disitu Hinata segera berlari ke kasir. antriannya tidak panjang, karena di dalam mini market itu hanya ada 4 orang di tambah dengan Hinata dan sang kasir.

setelah es krimnya sudah di bungkus dengan plastik dan juga sudah Hinata bayar. Hinata meninggalakan mini market tersebut, Dia masih takjub dengan cara Kartu debit ini bekerja. melihat sang kasir yang menggeseknya sehingga berbunyi tiit itu membuat Hinata takjub.

Hinata sudah di luar minimarket sekarang. sisa beberapa langkah lagi untuk menghampiri mobil kakaknya. namun langkah Hinata terhenti saat namanya di panggil.

Hinata menoleh kesamping, dimana sang kakak ternyata ada di sampingnya. Hinata terkejut. tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mengangkat plastik yang di genggamnya itu kepada kakaknya. senyuman manisnya itu membuat Ushijima juga ikut tersenyum.

bahkan Ushijima sempat berpikir kalau Hinata yang sedang senang saat tersenyum itu ternyata manis juga.

"berapa banyak yang kamu beli?" tanya Ushijima.

"2 kak!"

"dua? apa gigi mu tidak akan ngilu?" Ushijima bertanya dengan bingung.

"bukan, maksudku satu untukku, dan satu untuk kakak!" jelas Hinata

 _ahh.. begitu.._

Padahal, Ushijima hanya ingin Hinata seorang yang menikmati es krim yang Dia suruh beli, tapi ternyata Hinata malah membeli es krim untuk Ushijima juga.

"kamu boleh menghabiskannya semua, Hinata." kata Ushijima, Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "ayo kita menikmatinya bersama-sama kak! saat kita kecil dulu!"

Ushijima terdiam, dia kemudian mengingat kejadian saat dimana dirinya yang masih SMP itu dulu makan es krim bareng dengan Hinata yang masih SD. sungguh memori yang tak terlupakan, sebab terakhirnya, Hinata menjatuhkan es krim yang dia makan itu ke bajunya, Bajunya menjadi kotor dan Hinata langsung menangis. dan bahkan dia berteriak dengan imutnya memanggil kakaknya.

pipinya yang berisi menjadi merah dan bahkan hidungnya pun begitu. sungguh scene yang begitu berarti bagi Ushijima.

Hinata membuka bungkusan es krim tersebut dan memakannya. sebelah tangannya menyodorkan es krim kepada kakaknya. "ayo makan kak, dan kita nikmati lagi kembali seperti dulu."

Ushijima mengambil es krim tersebut dan sempat melirik Hinata yang asik menggulum es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. pemandangan itu menurutnya, sangat erotis..

"menikmatinya? apa maksud mu menikmati seperti ini."

Bibir Ushijima langsung mendarat ke bibir Hinata dengan pas. Hinata terkejut dengan cara kakaknya yang tiba-tiba ini. Hinata bahkan tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya yang akhirnya lidah ushijima masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. es krim yang Hinata makan tadi itu kini terasa di lidah Ushijima.

tautan spontan namun mesra itu tetap berlanjut, meskipun si kecil saat ini kelelahan dan napasnya hampir keburu Habis.

Ushijima tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang basah dari atas bibirnya, dan basah ini lain. kental. dan sedikit asam. secara perlahan Ushijima menarik kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu basah apa itu.

dan saat itu Ushijima langsung terkejut setengah mati, melihat Hinata dengan shock yang saat ini kedua hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan yang bewarna merah. Hinata tidak merasakannya, sebab tadi dia sibuk dalam tautan mesra kakaknya itu.

 _Hinata mimisan._

Ushijima kemudian mengusap bibirnya yang mengenai mimisan Hinata tersebut, kemudian menjilatnya layaknya seorang vampire yang haus akan darah.

"a-apa yang kakak lakukan! itu kotor kak!" protes Hinata, namun ushijima tidak memperdulikannya. "tidak apa-apa, aku memang dari tadi ingin melahap mu kan?" kata Ushijima, yang sekali lagi membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Ushijima mengeluarkan sapu tangan dalam jasnya dan mengusapkannya pada hidung Hinata yang mengeluarkan darah itu.

Kali ini Hinata malu, Dia mimisan bukan berarti karena dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum atau apapun itu. dia mimisan karena terlalu banyak ia konsumsi yang dingin-dingin seharian ini. tapi Hinata tidak ingin memberitahukan kakaknya, kalau ternyata seharian ini perutnya hanya diisi dengan gumpalan gumpalan es krim.

"ayo kita kerumah sakit." ajak Ushijima, yang ternyata overprotectivenya itu masih kambuh ternyata.

"ti..tidak perlu kak.."

 _Next??_

 **• saya baru membaca beberapa peraturan di FFN ini. kalau ternyata tidak di perbolehkan menulis sesuatu yang sangat vulgar disini. itu melanggar. jadi saya tidak jadi membuat adegan hardcore nya. saya sedikit kecewa, tapi peraturan tetap peraturan kan? saya takut cerita saya nanti di report. hehehe..** **•saya akan membalas review kalian di PM Lagi, tehee~ *kiss atu atu***


End file.
